


By the Aviary

by eromaru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eromaru/pseuds/eromaru
Summary: Minhyuk getting a rush of worries about his life and intense feelings for his childhood bestfriend, Shownu, as they lounge around, having all night for themselves. He asks his friend a pretty deep question and the other gives him an answer he never saw coming.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 17





	By the Aviary

_"Do you ever think about it?"_

Gaze not parting from the star filled sky, Minhyuk whispers but loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear.

The past two months have been hard for Minhyuk with all of the schoolwork continuously piling up on the poor soul. Not that he had any problem with the amount of works given but the inability to manage time, the need to rest, constantly drifting away from what should be focused on gives the boy sudden urges to break down at random times and places. 

Guilt, the strongest byproduct of all the procrastination the ravenette was doing, is taking too much of a toll on the younger male.

_"About what?"_

Hyunwoo shoots a questioning glance at the other. The dorm was getting a bit too loud and once the two have stepped outside, both have found themselves gravitating towards a spot near the patio, at the end of the somewhat massive aviary. 

This particular area remains special to the both of them, Minhyuk almost laughed aloud reminiscing about the time they'd first encountered each other here. At the time, he was taller than Hyunwoo who had been sitting on the grass to stare at the pebbles of different shapes and colours. Minhyuk had unwarily tripped over the smaller boy, and unconsciously bitten unto his lip afraid of the stranger's reaction; they'd easily laughed it off after and continued looking for interesting things in the aviary. 

"Running away, leaving everything behind." Minhyuk murmurs, unaware of the persisting motion bringing their hands together, intertwining. Once the younger finally notices, he inches his neck to face the other. Noticing how Hyunwoo's face remains calm and unbothered, the amount of serenity captured in his glimmering orbs under the moonlight. _Oh his eyes_ , the somewhat golden brown hues set a reminder of the freshly turned earth after the rain, suddenly brilliant and clear when the light makes its way on the surface like perfectly worn sea glass or water trickling up a stream running over the driftwood, stones, and little pebbles. They have so much depth that Minhyuk can't seem to fathom and had managed to get lost in them, unlike the shallow structure of Hyunwoo's maw; words barely reaching the tip of his lips, a lot of unspoken sentences ghosting around hollow flesh. Hyunwoo didn't even flinch at the question aside from parting his mouth open to take in the cool air just for the taller male to sigh out, shoulders gaping and corners of his lips curving up into a small smile. "I _used_ to." 

"Used to?” the leaner male questions with furrowed brows, wondering as why the other was speaking in past tense. Of course, he undoubtedly had a better life, a better family, but the concept of not thinking about running away all day, it seemed foreign. There wasn’t a second that went by when the thought wasn’t echoing in the back of Minhyuk's mind.

Minhyuk stole another glance at the man who laid beside him looking up at the navy sky and the greyish clouds spread around the atmosphere, his hair tousled, hazel streaks going in every direction, how the blue sweater clutched onto his clad body. All of these things that make him feel so vulnerable, like the way he would melt at the slight brush of their shoulders against each other don't go unnoticed. 

If only Hyunwoo knew. If only Hyunwoo knew how he wants to quit living like this. If only Hyunwoo knew he just wants to live a free life, away from everyone since things are deteriorating. If only Hyunwoo knew how thankful he is for him. How everything's so wrong and he couldn't handle it. But at the end of the day, Hyunwoo makes him feel better regardless. No matter what situation, just a little bit of time with the right person can make everything so worth it.

"I used to wonder what I would find alone, how different my life would be if I left." the older male swiftly craned his body over to the side, so the two would be propped on their elbows facing each other. The movement was so quick yet the darker haired male envisioned it all in slow motion, as if Hyunwoo was a book, the pages leisurely unraveling before him. As he bore his eyes into Minhyuk, he takes the leaner boy's fumbling hands into his knowing how breathless this makes him. "What about now?" Minhyuk asks, a blush creeping up on his cheeks because of the sudden contact. Hyunwoo carelessly puffs the bangs out of his view whilst raising his hand to clutch the side of the ravenette's face, "One day I met somebody, they literally ran into me, rather" he answers, chuckling. 

_"And I realised I had everything I needed."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this (w the help of my best friend) to vent out my feelings of months for somebody. i hope its as soothing and heartwarming to read as i remember it was for me.


End file.
